The Senshi of Snackfood
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: The senshi have suddenly realised that the colors of M&M's go along with their planet colors! Gasp! Now Serena's eating only red M&M's, and Michiru and Setsuna are fighting over whether the new color should be aqua or purple... This can't end well...


The Senshi of Snackfood 

by WSJ 

WSJ: *munching on M&M's* This just popped into my head while I was snacking. I've always associated the colors of M&M's with the various Senshi, and I suddenly wondered what would happen if they noticed the connection too! ^_^ 

Ryou: *gives her a disapproving look* Shouldn't you keep working on _Visions of the Heart_ before your readers in the Yu-Gi-Oh section kill you? 

WSJ: *gives him a Look(tm)* Ryou Bakura, you know very well that I'm in the middle of writing chapter 12, and I've only just now posted chapter 7. I'm way ahead. Besides, you're the muse, you're the one who gave me the inspiration. 

Ryou: *looks uneasy* Muse? Since when? What happened to Took, Kawaii-chan and them? 

WSJ: *rolls her eyes as she finishes off the M&M's and moves on to the candy canes Baby Winter gave her for her birthday* Took, Kawaii-chan, Patricia and Chibi-Solo-chan ran away. To the L4 colonies of Gundam Wing if I'm correct. So you and Bakura are standing in until they deside to come home. 

Ryou: Oh... Great... 

WSJ: Do the disclaimer Ry-chan? 

Ryou: *lost in thought* What? Oh, sure. WSJ doesn't own SM. Or me either, actually. 

WSJ: -_-;; Close enough... 

()()()()() 

Raye looked up from her advanced algebra book as the door slid open, and was surprised to see Serena. On time. To a study-buddy session. 

Apparently the other three inner senshi were just as amazed. "Serena?" Amy asked. "Are you sick? Do you want to lie down?" 

Serena blinked. "Hn? Oh, no, I'm fine. I brought snacks!" 

Her unusual earliness was promptly forgotten as Mina and Raye both ran forward. "Give 'em here!" 

Serena grinned and dumped her armload of goodies onto the low table. Raye went to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl to pour the various candies into. As she was setting the bowl of M&M's on the table, she sweatdropped. "Serena, why aren't there any red M&M's?" 

The blond looked up, her mouth full of Snickers bar. "Hm? Oh, I ate 'em all already. After all, red is your color." 

Raye froze. "What?" 

"Red is your color. You know, fire, Mars, red?" 

The preistess's eyes narrowed. "Well in that case..." Reaching into the bowl she promply snatched three yellow M&M's and popped them into her mouth, chewing loudly to make sure Serena heard the crunches. 

"Hey!" Serena yelled. She jumped up from the table and began to chase Raye around the temple, as usual. "I'm Princess of the Moon Kingdom! You can't treat my M&M subjects like that!" 

Lita chuckled, sweatdropping slightly, and turned away from the window just in time to see Mina almost pop a green M&M into her mouth. "Hey! What have you got against me?" 

Mina blinked and looked at the green candy clutched in her fingers. "Sorry Lita, I didn't notice." She flicked the candy to her friend and reached into the bowl for an orange one instead. 

Serena and Raye ran back into the room just as Amy, oblivious as ever, popped a yellow and a brown M&M into her mouth and chewed quietly, her nose in the middle of her French textbook. 

"Heeeey..." Serena whined. "No faaaiiiiiir..." she pouted for a moment, then sighed. "Well, at least Darien and I died together..." 

Ten minutes later Darien himself walked into the room. "Hi girls. Ready for our date Ser..." His sentence died in his throat as he took in the scene before him, a sweatdrop forming on the side of his head. "Since when did you start sorting M&M's by color?" 

Serena was at one end of the table, zealously guarding a bowl of brown M&M's with a few yellow ones sprinkled in from Raye. Amy was studying something or another, not seeming to notice the small bowl in front of her was filled to the brim with blue M&M's only. Mina and Lita, both obviously very sugar-high, were on the bed giggling at a magazine, an almost-empty bowl of orange and green M&M's between them. 

"Darien!" Serena squealed as she saw her fiancee. She jumped up from her place and ran over to hug him, giving Raye the oppertunity to grab the bowl of brown M&M's. 

"MWAHA!" Raye yelled as she ran away with the bowl. "Take _that_ Moon Princess!" Serena shreiked and let go of Darien to give chase to the Japanese girl. "How dare you!" 

Darien sighed and hung his head. How did he ever get himself into this in the first place...? 

~*~ Meanwhile, across town... ~*~ 

(I'm using the Japanese names of the outer senshi, simply because I'm more familiar with them.) 

Haruka walked along the sidewalk, seven-year-old (at least outwardly) Hotaru on her shoulders and Michiru and Setsuna on either side of her. They passed a large crowd in front of a candy store and Hotaru giggled happily. "Haruka-papa, can we go in?" 

The Senshi of the Heavens exchanged glances with her two friends and shrugged. "Sure, let's go." 

"I wonder what the crowd's about..." Michiru mused as they wormed their way through it. "It seems like too many people to just be a sale or something." 

Setsuna smiled. "Didn't you know? They're announcing the new M&M color today. It'll either be light blue, aqua, or purple." She grinned and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I, for one, voted for purple." 

Haruka gave her a withering look. "Aren't you a little old for that?" 

Setsuna looked miffed. "I'm never too old to defend the color of Pluto." 

Haruka looked slightly startled and Michiru grinned, putting a hand on her shoulder. "_I_ voted for aqua. Don't tell me you didn't vote for light blue." 

"I-I didn't see the connection until now!" Haruka said, looking vaguly paniked. "I need to cast my vote!" She ran off, leaving a trail of dust, as well as Hotaru, behind. 

Setsuna grinned and easily caught the falling girl, setting her onto her feet. "There you go Hotaru. But I think Haruka's too late." The Senshi of Silence giggled slightly and pointed to where the manager of the candy store emerged from the front door holding a giant purple ball over his head. Setsuna let out a cheer, along with anyone else in the crowd who had wanted purple. 

Michiru looked a little offended. "How rude... Aqua is clearly the better choise." 

Setsuna just rolled her eyes and grinned again. 

~*~ Several millenia away ~*~ 

"What, no fair! You'd think that by now they'd come out with pink M&M's sometime besides Easter! They've had everything but! Neon orange! Puke green! It's not fair!!!!" 

A chuckle. "Rini, I think the world's out to get you...." 

()()()()() 

WSJ: *grins* Good? Bad? So-so? Reviews? Heck yeah! ^_^v 

Ryou: *sighs* God bless minna-san! 


End file.
